fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hyrule Warriors II (ACL)
Hyrule Warriors II (Japanese: ゼルダ無双﻿２ ) is the sequel to the 2016 3DS title Hyrule Warriors Legends. Hyrule Warriors II features elements that make the title more akin to the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors titles on which Hyrule Warriors II is based. Like its predecessors, Hyrule Warriors II is considered non-canon to the Zelda chronology, and draws aspects from various Zelda video games. Gameplay The main gameplay of Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends is retained for their sequel. Like in Legends, players are able to tap the gamepad to take control of one of the other Warriors currently in battle. Additionally, the player can use the Ocarina item to travel to various Owl Statues around the map. Neither of these abilities can be used on Very Hard difficulty, however. Attacking Hyrule Warriors II is an action beat 'em up spin-off of Koei Tecmo's long-running Warriors titles. Unlike many other games, but like the Warriors franchise, players must take on large hoards of enemies at a single time, as opposed to one-on-one or small groups. In order to combat enemies, players must use various combo attacks, primarily done through combinations of buttons. Every character has a unique weapon (or weapons, in some cases), each with its own set of combo attacks. There are two major types of attacks. There are standard attacks, activated by pressing , and more powerful "strong attacks" that can be be activated by pressing instead. Standard attacks do little damage, but can be chained together for combos, while the strong attacks end combos with more powerful attacks. Defeating enemies (or collecting certain power-ups) fills up the yellow Special Attack gauge. Once filled completely, pressing allows the player to unleash an incredibly strong attack known as a Special Attack. Special Attacks deal more damage than strong attacks, and usually cover an extended range. However, there exists a fourth attack that can be activated through the Magic Meter. Upon filling the Magic Meter completely, pressing the left bumper button allows the player to activate Focus Spirit. In Focus Spirit, the character's attacks and movements are quickened for a short duration of time, with every attack dealing 2x its normal damage output. After the Magic Meter fully drains, the character will activate an attack known as a Furious Force, though pressing any time during the duration of Focus Spirit can also activate a slightly weakened variant of this attack. The Magic Meter is filled by doing combos, with the amount filled being determined by the longevity of the combo. Another big part of the attacking process is the ability to lock on to enemies. Larger enemies with more health, or other Warriors, can be locked-on to. While locked-on to an enemy, the camera will rotate around so the player is always capable of seeing that enemy. Defending While attacking enemies is a large part of the gameplay, being defensive is also important as to conserve health so one is not defeated. Holding the right bumper button puts the player character into a defensive stance, which lowers the amount of damage taken as long as the guard is not broken by stronger attacks. Pressing at any point allows the player to dodge in any direction, which, if timed correctly, can be used to fully avoid taking damage from attacks. Holding simultaneously with a direction on the control stick also forces the character into a sprint. While sprinting through large hoards of weaker enemies, the chances of being attacked by weaker enemies are decreased, as their attack animations are usually slow enough to miss the player. Armos A new game mechanic is the ability to summon Armos to protect keeps. Only three Armos can be used in a single scenario, though they can be placed in different keeps or a single keep. Armos have high health and deal damage, but they will not respawn once defeated. Armos can be defeated by being attacked, with more damage dealt to them by attacking the jewel on its back, or by capturing the keep they are to protect. Armos can also be defeated using the Hammer item. When Armos are defeated, they will thrash about before exploding, with both attacks being able to harm members of all armies. Enemy commanders may spawn Armos in keeps that they capture or begin a scenario with; though this is seen near-exclusively in the Adventure Mode, with few Legend Mode scenarios featuring enemy Armos. Objectives The main objective of most scenarios is to capture specific keeps while defeating enemies. Keeps are small, square rooms scattered around the battlefield that continually spawn enemies for the army that controls it. Defeating enough enemies within a keep (displayed through a bar placed underneath the small map) will release the boss of the keep, which, upon defeat, will render the keep to the army that defeated them. Some scenarios will challenge the player to complete other tasks, such as defending keeps from giant Bombchu, protecting a Baby Cucco as it travels towards its mother, or various other tasks. Warriors